


It's still me.

by a_sparrows_fall



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Capwolf, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sparrows_fall/pseuds/a_sparrows_fall
Summary: Steve as a wolf, in his proper Cap uniform. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



> Hey Magicasen, here's some bonus CapWolf art for you. I was so worried I wouldn't finish the story in time or that you wouldn't like it, and I really wanted to make sure you had something. Hope you like. :D


End file.
